1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional image-processing device for creating an image that has been simultaneously subjected to three-dimensional image and special image processing, and to a three-dimensional image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging device such as a digital camera may have a function to shoot a stereoscopic three-dimensional image (three-dimensional image) using a plurality of images. For example, Japanese patent number 2951291 discloses a device and method for converting a two dimensional image to a three dimensional image by calculating an image feature amount relating to perspective of a video for every parallax computing region, carrying out group division for every object contained on a screen based on this amount, generating information relating to perspective of a video of each group based on the result of group division and image feature amount, and converting to parallax information. Shooting devices for shooting a three-dimensional image using a two-pupil camera and dedicated lens are also known.
On the other hand, there have also been various proposals to create image data that has been subjected to special effects using raw data that was acquired by imaging. For example, an image processing device that is capable of applying special effects to generate a high contrast image having a grainy impression (noise) such as with film is disclosed in Japanese patent laid open number 2010-62836. Also, Japanese patent laid open number 2010-74244 discloses an image processing device having an art filter function that can create an image that has been subjected to various special effects, such as a special effect to generate an image that has faded edges, a special-effect to generate an image that has high chroma and contrast and has part of the image shaded, a special effect to create an image that appears to have been taken with low contrast and soft focus, or a special effect to draw a pattern such as crosses on light sources.